A dream?
by serioustwilightfan
Summary: Edward and Bella are spending a their night in their bedroom and Nessie decies to come in. What will they do? reviews appriciated, please feel free to tell me what u think.


BPOV

We are in our little cottage, in the bedroom with me and Edward stripped and exploring each other. I was so caught up within our kiss. This is heaven, his warm iron hand gripping my waist, while his fingertips tracing the pattern across my back. My hands were buried in his beautiful hair, I did not care about anything else around me.

Then his lips torn from mine, his body froze and his worried eyes gazed at my confused ones.

"Edward? " I whispered "What's wrong"

"Love, Nessie is coming in here, now, running" his velvety voice rushed.

I instantly froze and listened to her pacing footsteps that was getting louder. I stared back at Edward, "lets get dress" my voice rushed .

" No, its too late she will be here in a second" .

Right. If we get up now, she is going to see us naked. She was fast, she had vampire speed. We have to do something. "What are we going to do?" I asked

" I am not sure…Oh yes, the window" he said as he picked me up with some sheets and jumped through it.

"Momma, daddy" I heard Nessie calling as soon as we touched the ground. So, she was in our room. "That was close", I muttered to Edward, we just escaped her, just a bit ahead, thanks to Edward's mind reading skills. He smiled my favourite crooked grin in reply.

"Where are you two" Nessie's voice asked.

Mmm, now what? I quickly said the first thing that came into my head, "outside, gardening" and Edward tried to hold a laugh from escaping.

"Oh" she murmured. "What is it sweetheart?" I asked her.

"I just woke up…after a dream, that's all, I came to show you that"

"You can show it the morning" I replied "You back to sleep"

"Can I help you with gardening momma, is that the red rose" Oh no

"honey, we will plant that one tomorrow, you can help us" Edward said quickly

"I don't want to sleep alone" she mumbled quietly and sleepily although we could hear her perfectly.

"You can go to Jacob's house tomorrow, if you go back to bed" Edward replied, probably reading her mind and knowing that is the only thing that would let her give in.

"Don't come towards the window!.. You will get… dirt on you , you can see it in the morning" Edward said quickly as his body froze, before mine did.

We heard her sigh and her footsteps getting away. "Goodnight sweetie" Edward said quietly as his body relaxed, my body repeated him. We stood pressed against the wall for another minute and then Edward replied quietly "she's asleep" as he held my waist and we both took some calming breaths, although unnecessary and we pressed our lips together, softly.

"Tomorrow is supposed to be Alice's shopping day" Edward reminded me after our kiss. That was right, she would not allow Nessie to miss it and that means she could not go to Jacob's house and we could not say that to Nessie as she was quite stubborn with her decision and she would not forget it. What should we do?

We climbed back through the window, into our room while trying to think of a way of not upsetting Renesemee tomorrow and suddenly, I had a plan on what to do, something that could work. So, I took my shield off and showed Edward the idea, grinning all the time. When I finished, he his face was lit up by the crooked grin. "Good one" he praised as his warm lips moulded onto mine eagerly, ready to continue with our earlier activities.

_(In the morning)_

Nessie got up and ran into the couch, where we sat . "When am I going to Jacob?" her words rushed. I raised my eyebrows to show surprise, Edward did the same. So, Nessie jumped onto my lap, put one hand on Edwards cheek and other on mine and showed yesterday night's conversation. Then she pulled her hand onto her lap when she was done and looked between me and Edward.

"So you had a dream?" _I asked. She now looked confused, Oh yes, pour plan is working. Edward kissed her cheek and said, "mummy used to think too, some were real, when was human" Nessie turned to face him now, "It's alright, he will come today to see you and he can take you to his house some other day" . That brightened her up. "OK" she mumbles as she left the room._

"_That went well" I said, Edward nodded, hugging me. "I don't think she is going to show that to anybody,…her dream" I smiled. It would have been so embarrassing if anyone, especially Emmett showed what happened yesterday, he was just looking for a reason to start. Alice cannot see Nessie, so our embarrassing night is safe. _


End file.
